


Vengance is What I care about

by aly619



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Brutal death, Cold blood kill, Death, Drugs, Former Friends, Gentlemen's Club, Hungry for revenge, Illegal Activities, Killing former friends, Luy has a brother, No longer a cheerful guy, Revenge, Romance play minor role, i hate them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Luke Heartfilia is on a journey to kill his former guild members who betray him and his guild.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This one that I hope I can finish.

On a dark rainy night, a young man was heading to his old guild to confront the last remaining traitor and form friend. Despite having little time left due to the curse that was put on him a year ago. The young man is determined to finish his mission and finally complete his vengeance.

As he grew closer to the guild. Memories began to flash before him. Memories of laughing together, smiling together, and having a wonderful time with his guild but, then the bad memories began as he reached the stair. The memories of his best friend killing the guild master along with four other members killing the entire guild in cold blood.

The young man clenched his hands as he felt useless, that he couldn’t stop them from killing everyone. He tries to attack his former guild member, but overpower, leaving him almost dead. His former best friend stood before looking down at him as the young man thought he was about to die, but instead, a curse was cast on him. A curse that would kill him within a year.  
The young man stares at his former friends and vows to kill each of them before time is up.

The young man finally reached the hall of his guild where his former best friend was waiting for him.  
I have been expecting you Luke Heartfilia.


	2. Start the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here.

Luke woke up to find himself on a bed wrapped in bandages. He tried to stand up, but his body hurt the second he moved.

All of a sudden Luke heard something heading his way. Luke got nervous as he did not know whether the person on the other side of the door was friend or foe.

The door opens to reveal one of Luke's friends who was in a wheelchair.

Jacyn? Is that you said Luke as he couldn't believe his eyes that one of his guild members was alive.

Luke, thank god, you woke up. I thought you were never gonna wake up, Jacyn said.

What do you mean? Luke said as he was confused with Lori's words.

You were in a coma for the past three months.

That explains why my hair is so long said, Luke jokingly.

Jacyn didn't smile as she had a sad expression on her face.

We're the only ones left, aren't we said, Luke.

Jacyn didn't answer, but Luke knew it was the truth, that he and Lori were the last members of light hope.

How did you survive, said Luke who looks at Lori with a serious expression?

Jacyn clenches her hand as he grinds her teeth.

Haji hid me behind a hidden room and told me to stay quiet and not make any noise.

Then the twins came bursting in the room and stare at Haji with murderous eyes and without warning they gang up on him attacking him, showing no mercy

I want to help him, but he looks straight at me and, without speaking, he told me to stay hidden.

I watch him get murder right before my eyes and, I couldn't do anything to save him.

I charged, without thinking, and ended up losing my legs as a consequence, said Lori as she clenches her fist.

Luke clenched his fist in anger as he could no longer hold in his anger. He punches the wall behind him and destroys it.

Luke!

I'm going to find every one of them, and I'm going to kill them. This, I swear.

For the next month, Luke took the time to heal all while at the same time. He trains to get stronger.

After making a full recovery. Luke cut his hair back to the way it was.

Luke was ready to head out. Lori waited for him outside the hospital.

Luke, do you need to go through with this said, Jacyn.

I have to Jacyn. They need to pay for betraying our guild said Luke as he clenches his fist.

As much I'm against I won't stop you said Jacyn. Jacyn hands Luke a picture of a man.

Who is this? said Luke as he took the picture.

His name is Mikki, he is the man who runs the black markets and the one who helps build each of those traitors' illegal businesses.

He usually hangs out in a bar hidden in one of the alleys in the nearby town.

Thanks, Jacyn. I appreciate the help said Luke with a smile.

Goodbye Jacyn, said Luke as he waved goodbye to his friend.

Goodbye Luke take care of yourself said Jacyns as a tear ran down her cheek.

Luke arrived at the town and began searching for the bar he looks thought every alley, but couldn't find the bar. He kept on going with his search until he noticed a couple of thugs heading into an old dark alley.

Luke follows them without being seen. The thugs look around making sure they weren't being followed, then one of the thugs presses a brick on the wall opening a hidden passage.

Luke managed to get in the hidden passage before it could close.

He looked around the bar looking for Mikki. He spotted him talking to the same thugs that he saw before.

He looked in the nearby table to listen in on the conversion.

The boss wants to know when his shipment is arriving. He is getting very impatient, said one of the thugs.

Don't worry about the shipment, just worry about having my jewels ready, said Mikki as he lights a cigar.

The jewels will be given to you once we receive shipment is ready, said one of the thugs.

Contact us as soon as possible, said one of the thugs, just then three of the thugs fell to the ground all burned up.

What the hell?

The thugs and Mikki turned to see Luke standing there with a death glare.

Hello, Mikki there something we need to discuss, said Luke as he began to approach Mikki.

Who the hell is this guy said the last remaining thug.

I don't know, but who cares. Get rid of him, said Mikki as he ran out the door.

Luke ran after Mikki but the thug blocked his path.

Where do you think you're going said the thug as he tried to punch Luke.

Get out of my way, you piece of shit said Luke as he punches the thug in the face.

Ahhhhhh yelled the thug as his face was in pain from the flames.

Luke ran down the alley chasing after Mikki. Luke jumps on top of the roof of the buildings to see where Mikki was. He saw that he was heading towards the docks.

I'm not letting you get away said Luke as he jumped from building to building until he finally caught up to Mikki.

Luke jumps towards Mikki pinning him down to the ground.

Let go of me, said Mikki as he struggles to get free.

Not until we talk Mikki said Luke as he picked up Mikki dragging him outside of town and into the woods.

What do you want from me, said Mikki as he was pushed against the tree?

I know that you helped Mazoku and four others build their illegal business, tell me where they are said Luke as he tied the grip on Mikki's shirt collar.

Why should I tell you anything said Mikki as he looked directly into Luke's eyes.

Luke lifted his fist, which was light with fire and moved it close to Mikki's face.

Alright I tell you just keep that fire away said Mikki in fear.

Akuma built a hospital in Margaret Town to help the people, but in reality he uses the hospital as a cover to kidnap patients, steal their organs and sell them in the black markets. 

Gin and Rin run Human trafficking ring. They kidnapped travelers, runaways and town people and made them work in slave labor. When one of those people die. They wrap them in blankets and dump them in the oceans. They are located in Oak Town.

Then there is Lisette. She runs a gentlemen's club, it may seem like a regular place for men to hangout, but what people don’t know is that all those girls that work there are actually girls that went missing. Any girl who dares to escape is hunted down and killed. You find her in that mansion that used to be owned by a Evelue in Shirotsume Town.

And finally we have the big dog Mazoku who owns the largest casino ever built. He built it so that the people of Magnolia could have a fun time,but what those poor fools don’t know is that he uses the casino to test out his new drug. A drug he plans to use to assassinate the queen of Fiore. Once the queen dies he will use that opportunity to reveal his true colors and become the next king Fiore.

There I told you everything you wanted to know, now let me go said Mikki.

Not just yet.I want to know where that shipment is arriving and what time.

It arrived at the docks in twenty minutes, said Mikki.

Thank you very much and Goodbye said Luke as he placed his hand on Mikki's face, killing him.

It is time for the hunt to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Wait for the next chapter soon.


End file.
